


Shine together

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Diamonds [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Diamonds, Fluff, Love, M/M, birthday fic, birthdays series, clubs, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite> Face buried in to sweaty skin, he breathed in his scent, the smell his heart longed for when apart, skin he misses the taste off when he needs it the most.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts), [Sk81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk81/gifts).



Club music played loudly as people danced, laughter echoing of the darkly colored walls as lights glistened and shined, celebrations still going on, the hour of 12 arriving and quickly passing again as the drinks kept getting poured all in order of a birthday of a beautiful tall man.

Friends gathered and talked about good times, memories of tours and growing up together being pushed out in the open, blushes coming and going as the night went on, peoples tongues getting loose with the more they drank.

Posing for photos and running off again, people mingled together, well wishes of to another good year and another good life as people moved to find the ones they arrived with, their hands catching theirs in grips to pull to the dance floor as the music changed to a song they all knew.

**‘’Find light in the beautiful sea**   
**I choose to be happy**   
**you and I, you and I**   
**we’re like diamonds in the sky.’’**

Their laughs echoed as the tall man ducked down behind his blonde, the memory of his work out still clear in his mind as the song went on, he wanted to share something with his fans, it had been a while since his last and he couldn’t think of a more better way than a late night, half drunk gym video.

**‘’You’re a shooting star I see**   
**a vision of ecstasy**   
**when you hold me, im alive**   
**we’re like diamonds in the sky.’’**

Holding the blonde closer to him, he softly swayed to the beat, hands holding hips gently in front of him as his lips breathed words against his baby’s ear.

_‘’I knew that we’d become one right away_   
_Oh, right away_   
_at first sight, I felt the energy of sun rays_   
_I saw the life inside your eyes.’’_

Dancing to their own beat, arms slipped around waists as arms covered arms; bodies pressed close together, not a sliver of space between them. No amount of lap dances and people pressing kisses to his cheeks and lips, the blonde in his arms would always be his home and he would always return…faithful and in love.

Face buried in to sweaty skin, he breathed in his scent, the smell his heart longed for when apart, skin he misses the taste off when he needs it the most.

Lost in the music of their own world, the blonde fairly tips his head for the love of his life to press against more, soft lips tracing the pattern of the small tattoo before following the path of his pulse. Soft touches and lighter tickles as his eyes moves around the club they hired out just for this celebration.

Laughter rings out as arms get pulled away, the man’s eyes going wide as he lets the others drag him away again, smiles being followed as he offers what he hopes is an apologetic look towards the blonde who was left standing…watching.

Club music plays loudly as people danced with their partners and the lights glistened and jumped around, bouncing of the many empty glasses scatted across tables and bars, the traces of glitter sticking to whatever it could find.

More stories and laughter gets told as people move around, phones and cameras snapping photos of a good time, sure to be shared with the world at some point in time which didn’t exist at that moment, the moment of no cares and no worries about what was going on.

Hugging and kissing the people who called it a night, they slowly said their goodbyes as the club flitted down to close friends and family, still plenty of hands and eyes to keep everyone busy and having fun.

All night he gets moved around, talking make up and glitter and fancy head dresses with one person to talking music and lyrics to another, stories and memories, tales and jokes all get told, passing through one ear and getting lost somewhere on its way to the other as another glass of something expensive and bubbly gets pressed in to his hands again, the lights bouncing of the bubbles and creating beautiful colors on the glass and freckled skin as he smiles at it, eyes rising to look through the people until they land on his favorite blue ones.

A tip of the head and he watches his love go back to the conversation he is having, an arm wrapped around his waist as he laughed and smiled, he stared at the jaw line which he knew like his own hand, the soft patches just under where he liked to kiss and blow cold air on to make the blonde weak in the knees.

Another hour must pass and he slowly walks around, grey eyes watching the people he loves, the life he leads, the people who he met as his dizzy mind tries to remember the people he lost along the way. He was happy and it showed in his smile, each breath he took for each laugh he let out.

Walking across the floor he seeks out his heart, the man who makes him feel like home as someone plays the song again, a smile flickering across perfect lips as he finds the one who stole his head, along the way his empty glass was left behind…forgotten like everything in the club as he softly curled his arms around slender shoulders. Soft hands moving to wrap around his waist, he draws the man in closer until their bodies become one, their foreheads touch and they begin to sway as the song continued to play.

Moving to their own little world, they danced to the song, lost in each other’s eyes they turned out the world, just them together, their love shining bright as the blonde smiled, his own lips moving as he spoke the words along with the song, voice barely above a whisper as the birthday man pulled him closer.

_‘’So shine bright tonight, you and I_   
_we’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky_   
_eye to eye, so alive_   
_we’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky.’’_

Club music played loudly as people danced, laughter echoing of the darkly colored walls as lights glistened and shined, celebrations still going on, the hour of 2 arriving and quickly passing again as the drinks started to slow.

Following the eyes of those who stood around, they watched with smiles as the two men danced together, eyes for no other as the clubs lights danced around them, every so often if you looked closely, small kisses were shared as the two diamonds shined together.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Diamonds series, after talking about different ideas with my muse, my best friend, my inspiration. I decided to write a fic to try and help my poor heart after some of the images which we managed to build up, so each other fics is a different way in which Adam's birthday party could've gone like.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them <3


End file.
